


We Are Stardust

by dogpoet, helenharris



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Translation
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:31:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenharris/pseuds/helenharris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>让我们一起探索群星。</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Stardust

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [We Are Stardust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/99511) by [dogpoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogpoet/pseuds/dogpoet). 



> 让双方一起努力，去激发科学的奇妙，而不是科学的恐怖。携手并进，我们探索星辰，战胜沙漠，消除疾病，丈量深海……  
> 约翰·F·肯尼迪

我们从各处来。从瓦肯的沙漠来。从亚马逊的雨林瀑布来。从祖先狩猎的野兽早已消失的居处来。从洪水与饥荒来。从被遗忘的冰冻草原来。从爱荷华的金色平原来。从道路如织的城市来。从教堂林立的小镇来。从无人信神的村庄来。从说方言的深山来。

我们入伍。因为幼年时读了讲述群星的书。因为收到一台望远镜。因为法学院落榜。因为说二十种语言。因为期待认识新的人和新的事物。因为想泡妞。因为不知道怎么安定下来。因为没有家。因为需要金钱、住所和工资。因为无法在两个世界间选择一个。

我们向牙齿尽落的曾祖母告别。向牙牙学语的小兄弟告别。向酗酒成性的母亲告别。向拿走一切的前妻告别。我们离开了失望的父亲，他没说再见。离开了发光树叶上湿漉的蝉鸣。离开了雨点打房顶的声音。离开了牛羊和晨曦。离开了sehlat的长啸和tikiri叶片的香味。离开了不夜城的喧嚣，出租车、报童、警察和盗贼。离开了温暖的床铺和早晨面包的香气。离开了猫、狗和最喜欢的艺术品。离开了入睡的婴儿。离开了自己的语言。离开了哈利撒、红辣椒和青色橄榄的熟悉味道。离开了每日的plomeek汤、牡蛎、味噌、泡菜和乳酪。离开了鹰嘴豆和木薯。离开了罗宋汤和伏特加。

往三藩市。我们卖掉家当。搭车。穿越光年。逃离奴役。醉酒险些迟到。骑机车。骑驴。坐穿梭机。无视权威和父亲。让母亲落泪。搭上穿越边境的危险夜车。掌舵摇摇欲坠的帆船。徒步穿越北原的虎狼之家。风向我们宣战，想拖住我们的脚步，我们应战，胜利而来。

我们到达了。和行李箱一起，和飞行车一起，和力量与智慧一起。陪伴我们的，有家人，孩子，猎兔犬，相簿，塞满衣服的背包，芋头，话梅，玉米饼，蜂蜜糖，酸辣酱，腌黄瓜。我们带来一罐拓荒者的记忆。带来安慰我们的书籍，带来祖先刻在我们皮肤上的字句。有时，我们空手而来。

我们向未知进发。饮酒壮胆。紧闭双目，腹中翻搅。抓住邻座的手几秒钟。我们看到了群星。我们与群星同行。未知的银河和奇景中，一切都是陌生的。

上船的第一夜，我们难以成眠。机器的嗡鸣声。纯粹的黑暗。没有窗户。没有月亮。没有土狼的嚎叫。没有夜鹰的嘶鸣。没有悄悄冒头的真菌。没有透过百叶窗的日光。没有公鸡，没有老鼠在楼梯下的动静。我们的身体不对劲。冷，热，轻，重。皮肤在人造的空气中干裂。

我们与其他种族相遇。贸易。翻译。说蹩脚的外星语。我们犯错。贴脸的时候握手。握手的时候鞠躬。忘记脱鞋。出于礼貌接受令人作呕的食物。不会打嗝去表示喜欢。不知道拒绝礼物时已经拒绝。不知道忘记礼物时已经忘记。伸右手时伸左手。目光接触。避免目光接触。两次都不合时宜。说错敬语。穿代表死亡的颜色。笑得太多。笑得太少。死亡如影随形。

我们在陌生星球上过夜，依旧难以成眠，风声呼啸，只有群星似曾相识。一个星球不识疾病和疼痛。一个星球有云端之城。一个星球兑现梦想，唤醒往事。一个星球计算机君临天下。和平之星，战争之星。死者之星，生者之星。一个星球上，百年倏忽，离子云与人为伴。一个星球没有医者，一个星球的水让人消失不见。五百年的战争。重新定义的生命。没有爱情。没有时间。

我们看到黑星，类星体，能量场，离子云和彗星。邂逅长不大的孩童。仰望庞大如水域的花朵，触摸细小如手指的树木。昆虫。雪怪。两足蜥蜴。绿色的雨水。光基生物。一切形式的爱，与恨。

我们修理无人能修的飞船，穿越无人能及的星域。我们听到前所未有的声音，捕捉前所未有的色彩。有时，我们是孤独的。我们觉得无聊。我们恋爱，分手。结婚，离婚。我们遇到平行世界的老友。我们在轮机室拧紧阀门和线圈，进入曲速。我们一遍遍目睹自己的毁灭，又幸存下来。我们感谢神祗。我们热爱生命。

我们中的一些人死了。死于嗜盐如命的女人。死于漆黑矿井中的硅基生命体。死于传染病。死于邪灵。死于银河屏障，离子云，云状生物，仿生人，相位枪，机器人，辐射，植物，闪电，巨石，计算机。死于自己人之手。死于战场，天真，牺牲和无知。死于神灵和战士。有时死后成为食物，有时死时供人作乐。

我们失去了太多人（Carlisle, Kaplan, Robau, Marple, Hendorff, Mallory, Rizzo, Olson, Grant, Latimer, Dehner, Kelso, Mitchell, Barnhart, Darnell, Green, Mathews, Rayburn, Sturgeon, Tomlinson, Tormolen, Gaetano, Galway, Jackson, Lang, O'Herlihy, O'Neill, Tracy, Compton, D'Amato, Harper, Thompson, Watkins, Watson, Wyatt）。全船阵亡。传送器故障。尸体在硕大无朋的黑暗宇宙中漂浮。我们失去了父亲，母亲，兄弟，儿子。我们失去了朋友和爱人。我们失去了记忆和头脑的清明。

相隔我们的是多少日子？多少光年？多少勤务？多少外交派遣？多少星系？多少轮班？多少轨道？多少地球日？时间比血水更浓。

我们不是地球人，不是瓦肯星人，不是猎户星人。我们不是黑人，白人，亚洲人，拉丁人。我们是星际舰队。我们是原子。氧，碳，氢，氮，钙，磷，铜，铁。我们是元素不同的排列。尘归尘，土归土。宇宙即伊甸。


End file.
